Una eternidad a tu lado
by odlarr
Summary: Eren pronto notaría que su tonta promesa de estar juntos por siempre nunca podría mantenerse y se resignaría a enamorarse de un humano con su mismo prospecto de vida. Eso sería lo correcto, los humanos tenían que estar con los humanos. Había creído estar en paz con ese hecho, gran error. [RiRen/Levi(demonio)xEren(humano)/One-shot]


Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

La idea de esta historia la saqué de un manga que leí recién e intenté adaptar a mi forma: Hana to Akuma, de Hisamu Oto. Así que cualquier parecido, no es coincidencia xD

Pareja: Levi(demonio)/Eren(humano)  
OoC, a montones. Levi es un demonio que representa el Deseo y el Amor, imagínense. Hasta creo que me pasé con el azúcar xD

* * *

 _Te amo, incluso si eres un demonio. Y quiero estar contigo por siempre._

Esas fueron sus palabras textuales, y Eren nunca le permitió olvidarlas. El castañito tenía apenas 8 años de edad por ese entonces, cuando se trepó a su regazo, le sujetó el rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y le hizo escupir el té al declarársele con toda la seriedad y certeza infantil de un niño que jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en su corta vida.

15 años habían pasado ya desde la muerte del matrimonio Jaeger, que dejó huérfano al único hijo de la pareja con sólo 3 años; 14 y medio desde que había conseguido su tutela. Se lo debía a Grisha.

Bajó los párpados e inspiró profundo, un suspiro escapando por entre sus labios cuando el olor a madera, colonia masculina y la esencia propia del moreno, aromas tan característicos de él, penetraron en sus narinas, procedentes de una de las habitaciones del _étage noble_. La familiaridad del aroma lo confortó en su pesar.

 _Pour toujours._ La frase se repitió en su mente, para su consternación.

Por siempre sería la negativa más grande que les daría la vida alguna vez a ambos. Era tan relativa y ambigua. Aplicada a ellos la frase podía literalmente significar toda la vida de Eren, pero jamás significaría lo mismo en la suya. Cuando Eren encontrara el final de su camino, él aún tendría un vasto horizonte hacia el cual dirigirse. Viviría uno o dos milenios más antes de conseguir su ansiado reposo a tan apabullante soledad. Así que no, no había un _Pour toujours_ que les funcionara completamente a ellos. Y por Astarté que sería una existencia vacía sin el moreno cerca.

Mientras tomaba el té en su estudio, escuchaba el caos que envolvía la mansión. Sus sentidos le indicaron movimiento en las cocinas, la entrada de la propiedad y las habitaciones que dispondrían para esa noche; todo bajo la batuta de Eren, que se encontraba en el ojo del huracán junto a su mejor amigo y su propia "prima", prácticamente rebotando de un lugar a otro dando órdenes para finiquitar los preparativos y la ambientación del salón de fiestas de la mansión.

Esa noche ofrecerían, en palabras de Eren, un espléndido _Bal Masqué_ donde asistiría la _crème dela crème_ de la aristocracia francesa, para disfrutar con el moreno las últimas horas de su tan ansiado decimoctavo cumpleaños. En su experiencia, eso sólo significaba un show de apariencias por el cual no sentía el más mínimo interés; para Eren, representaba la entrada a su _âge nubil_ , edad a partir de la cual podría contraer matrimonio con el permiso de su tutor legal, algo que para su disgusto le tenía entusiasmado.

—Levi.

El protagonista de sus pensamientos atravesó las puertas dobles de caoba, dudando bajo el marco. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, dejando su té olvidado en la mesa, para tomarle de la mano y halarle hasta sentarlo en el sillón junto a él. Desechó la molesta opresión en su pecho.

— _Petit_ —retiró uno de sus habituales guantes negros, estremeciéndose al contacto de su palma con la siempre suave mejilla del menor.

No siempre, se recordó. Aquella delicada piel se desgastaría y arrugaría más pronto de lo que deseaba. Justo ese día disminuía naturalmente un año más de su vida. Estimaba que su _Por siempre_ duraría tan sólo unas seis décadas más, si tenían suerte. Un minúsculo suspiro de su longeva existencia.

El chico frotó su mejilla cual gato mimoso contra la mano que le acariciaba, con el corazón en una carrera enloquecida. Estaba preocupado. El siempre juguetón demonio se hallaba distante, lejos de su alcance en su reclusión mental. Pasaba horas en su estudio simulando leer los papeles del _duché_ , ensimismado en sus pensamientos, como cada vez que se acercaba la fecha.

Por eso, en vez de algo tranquilo y privado como usualmente prefería, este año se había decidido a organizar un baile para celebrar su cumpleaños. Pensó que la idea lo animaría un poco, obteniendo el resultado contrario.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, percibiendo su aflicción por más que intentara ocultarla.

―¿Que sucede, Levi? ―murmuró contra la fría palma de su tutor―. ¿Qué te mantiene tan taciturno esta vez?

Los pozos azules como un mar embravecido le devolvieron la mirada, no contestó. Sintió su corazón temblar de tristeza, este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, se había mantenido al margen de cualquier cosa relacionada con la celebración, y quería llorar ante la posibilidad de que no asistiera al baile que había querido hacer más por él que por sí mismo. Era un día especial y Levi parecía no querer disfrutarlo a su lado.

Sin mediar palabra, el castaño se levantó dispuesto a irse. Tenía mucho que hacer para esa noche, y sabía que en ese momento no obtendría nada más que la indiferencia del demonio. Cesó su andar bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro al pelinegro, su corazón doliendo ante la carga que se negaba a compartir con él.

―Espero verte en el baile, Levi. Me apetece disfrutar esta noche junto a ti, y hay un tema del que debo hablarte.

No se quedó el tiempo suficiente para observar el daño que sabía ocasionarían sus palabras. Sólo esperaba tener esa noche el valor suficiente para decir lo que tenía que ser dicho.

 **―ɤ―**

El baile se encontraba en su auge, la decoración y los pomposos trajes rematados por las máscaras nacaradas daban el ambiente de anonimato y misterio que había deseado, todo estaba saliendo bastante bien.

De no ser porque no había visto a Levi en ningún momento.

Ni siquiera había bajado a recibir a los invitados, tuvo que excusarlo alegando que tenía un ligero malestar que requería descanso, pero que se uniría a ellos entrada la noche. En su lugar, la prima de Levi, Mikasa, a quien consideraba como una hermana mayor, se había quedado junto a él diligentemente en representación del Señor de la casa.

Intentó buscarle inclusive en sus habitaciones y no había logrado dar con él, y Armin y Mikasa tampoco le habían visto, pero la asiática le aseguró que podía sentir su presencia en la propiedad.

Para su decepción, parecía ser que el pelinegro había decidido no presentarse, sus temores se habían cumplido, pero estos ahora palidecían frente a sus terrores nocturnos; lo que verdaderamente le quitaba el sueño. Levi, quien poseía la particular belleza y poder de sugestión de los demonios, y del cual realmente no necesitaba hacer uso debido a la natural atracción que sucitaba en cualquiera que lo mirase, era un antiguo demonio que llevaba un par de décadas residiendo en el mundo humano, poseía un _duché_ , poder, un montón de dinero y muchas propiedades. Era un excelente partido a los ojos de cualquier madre que tuviese una hija ya entrada en su _âge nubil._

Por todo eso, no le escaseaban ofertas, nunca, sin importar de qué tipo fueran.

Y, más allá de ciertos mimos que se podían tomar como paternales, el frívolo demonio nunca había dado muestras de corresponder sus sentimientos o tan siquiera una señal, por mínima que fuera, de que le deseaba. Mikasa le había asegurado que el pelinegro no había salido de la casa; aun así, nada le aseguraba que en esos momentos Levi no se encontrara enredado con alguien, bajo el mismo techo donde se encontraba él… Sentía repulsión de sólo pensarlo.

Frunció el ceño, siempre que podía evitaba especular sobre cómo Levi se desfogaba, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años ignorar ese hecho había empezado a costarle cada vez más. Y si tomaba en cuenta su naturaleza… Sip, el demonio definitivamente no vivía en celibato.

Inconscientemente, se imaginó al pelinegro yaciendo con cualquiera que no fuera él ―cosa que pasaba únicamente en sus fantasías―; la imagen le resultaba vomitiva.

Una mano enguantada le alisó el entrecejo, y le hizo volver a la tierra. Continuó bailando con su acompañante, una rubia que le miraba insinuante a través de la máscara y que de vez en cuando soltaba risitas tontas, inspirando profundamente para presionar su voluptuoso pecho contra el corsé. La miró con desdén, esperaba que la bendita cosa no fuera a explotarle en la cara. Sus desagradables pensamientos sobre el pelinegro volvieron a reproducirse en su mente, imaginándolo en compañía de alguna mujer similar.

 ** _Controla tus inquietudes, puedo oírlas rebotar por todo el salón_.**

Sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa, olvidando momentáneamente la vergüenza, y casi se torció el cuello buscando estúpidamente el lugar de procedencia de la voz, que sólo podía venir del interior de su cabeza. Infructuosamente miró a los alrededores mientras giraba con la rubia en brazos, sin encontrar al pálido pelinegro entre la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba alrededor de la pista para admirar el baile.

 _ **Sigue bailando, Eren, no te detengas.** _

Sumiso, temiendo alejarle con su irreverencia, se dedicó lo mejor que pudo a danzar con gracia, como le había enseñado, dando vistazos esporádicos a sus alrededores, esperando vislumbrarle entre las personas. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia, aunque no podía verlo, la sensación de cosquilleo en su piel era un claro indicativo de que, desde algún lugar, el pelinegro le observaba; estaba ahí, viéndole a él, y no con alguien más. El pensamiento aplacó las brasas de angustia que se habían encendido en su mente, y le calmó de tal manera que podía llorar de alivio.

Un rubor intenso cubrió su rostro cuando el pelinegro dejó repiquetear una risita burlona en su mente, en otras circunstancias se habría puesto furioso con él. Ahora sólo podía sentirse sosegado.

Dio los últimos pasos que concordaron con la nota final de la pieza, significando el momento del cambio de pareja.

―Disculpa… Debo retirarme… ―la chica se vio realmente decepcionada cuando no insistió en seguir bailando con ella. Con una leve inclinación volteó dispuesto a ir en busca del pelinegro y exigirle una explicación.

 ** _Baila, Eren. Sabes que me complace verte bailar._**

Gimió exasperado. Juraría que podía salirse de su piel en esos momentos, pero se contuvo a cualquier impulso y se limitó a mantenerse en su sitio. **_¿Dónde estás?_ ** Dejó que el pensamiento retumbara en su cabeza, tratando de hacérselo llegar a Levi. **_¿Dónde?_** Dio una vuelta completa en su sitio, sin encontrar a quien buscaba u obtener una respuesta.

Fijó la vista en la punta de sus zapatos con frustración, detestaba que el pelinegro jugara con él de esa forma, se sentía ridículo, un burdo chiste.

Esperó que su nueva pareja se ubicara, escuchando los pasos detenerse delante de él, notando con sorpresa que al ir subiendo la mirada no había un vestido vaporoso de algún color chillón frente a sí, sino unos pantalones negros a la medida, seguidos de una camisa de seda verde botella cubierta por una capa con todos los honoríficos y distintivos del _Duc_. E intentó, de veras que intentó, conservar la compostura y no quedarse embobado cuando fue precisamente su mentor, deliciosamente ataviado con su vestimenta de gala y una máscara negra, quien le tendió la mano para la siguiente pieza.

― _Mon Petit_ , si me concedieses ésta pieza, sería un honor.

Le miró con el rencor de quien se sentía burlado, pero su enojo se esfumó rápidamente para ser sustituido por los nervios. Miró con anhelo la mano que le era ofrecida, y dio un vistazo a las personas a su alrededor. Nadie les veía.

 ** _Sugestión_**. Fue sólo un susurro en los recovecos de su mente.

Aliviado, accedió y finalmente tomó la mano enguantada, pensando que esa habilidad si era una buena cosa dependiendo de cómo se usara. Tonta sociedad retrógrada.

―El honor será mío ―respondió demasiado extasiado para pensar, antes de sucumbir a la intensidad de lo que harían. Sería la primera vez que bailaran juntos fuera de sus clases de etiqueta y frente a otras personas, aunque no les estuvieran prestando atención verdaderamente.

El pelinegro se dobló por la cintura en una inclinación refinada, llevándose su mano a los labios. Con los dientes raspó sus nudillos, enviando deliciosos espasmos por su espalda, para luego rozar con los labios la piel maltratada.

Acercándose totalmente nervioso al fibroso cuerpo del pelinegro, se apoyó en su hombro. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco al sentir la otra mano contra su espalda, aunque sus pieles estuvieran separadas por capas de ropa. Sentía que la lengua se le enredaría de todas las cosas que necesitaba decirle al pelinegro, desde insultos y mentadas hasta ruegos y palabras cariñosas; una mirada de este bastó para decirle que _aún no_.

Muy suavemente, Levi empezó a dirigir, ignorando la constante opresión en el pecho que emergía cada vez que sentía el joven cuerpo cerca del suyo, secretamente disfrutando el vals lento que le había pedido expresamente a la orquesta antes de acercarse a Eren. Giraron con la armonía que sólo podían tener dos personas que usualmente bailaban juntas, dejándose llevar por la sutileza y finura de la música que los envolvía.

―Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Levi ―musitó el castaño con timidez en el oído del mayor, no queriendo romper la burbuja que los rodeaba―. N-no sabes lo que significa para mí que estés aquí y no… Es decir, y-yo…

―Tsk... Sólo llegue elegantemente tarde, Eren ―jamás admitiría que su negativa a perderlo era tal, que le había costado horrores ingresar al salón a festejar un baile que sólo volvía el paso del tiempo un hecho tangible―. No es mi culpa que tu mente hiperactiva saque conclusiones erróneas todo el tiempo, mucho menos te obligué a torturarte con mi vida sexual…―una ceja negra se alzó inquisitiva.

―L-Leeeevi, ¡eso es violación a-a la privacidad! ―el moreno le miró contrariado, pateándose mentalmente por dejar vulnerables sus pensamientos. El rubor abarcándole del cuello a la raíz del pelo.

―Deberías avergonzarte, incluso Mikasa me vio revolcándome con _cualquiera menos tú_ ―le puyó burlón, más la diversión que suponía no le llegó a los ojos. Había algo que el moreno no le estaba diciendo, intentó aplacar su inquietud con el pensamiento de que Eren seguía ahí con él.

―B-basta, Levi… ―su sonrojo aumentó y su garganta se cerró impidiéndole responder, pasó saliva con nerviosismo y se aferró con fuerza a la capa de su mentor, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro con vergüenza.

El pelinegro pasó los brazos por la espalda del menor, sin dejar de bailar al compás de la música, disfrutando la intimidad que suponía la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y empeorando la irritante molestia que llevaba en el pecho. El castaño se removió contra él, vacilante. No le presionó, sabía que hablaría cuando estuviera preparado.

Eren tomó aire antes de empezar. Levi presintió que, lo que sea que fuese a decirle, no le iba a gustar.

―No sólo deseaba pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, ¿sabes?… Tengo a-algo que preguntarte. Ya por fin me encuentro en mi _âge nubil_ , a-así que… Q-quería hablarte de…

No pudo continuar, porque el pelinegro se detuvo bruscamente.

―¿Qué…?

―¿Levi? ―tuvo que luchar para separarse del cuerpo más pequeño, de igual forma las bandas de acero que le sujetaban no le permitieron llegar demasiado lejos.

Con el rostro lívido, los ojos azul grisáceo que miraban fijos a un punto perdido tras su espalda habían mutado a un alarmante rojo que contrastaba con la máscara negra, sus pupilas eran pequeñas rendijas verticales que llameaban turbadas. Sintió un escalofrío, pocas veces el pelinegro le mostraba resquicios de su verdadera apariencia, debía estar realmente alterado, por alguna razón que no comprendía. La parte inferior de su rostro, que era lo que la máscara permitía ver, parecía de mármol blanco, sus labios eran una fina línea apretada, por lo que fue difícil entender cuando dio su negativa.

Le había dicho _no_. Sin miramientos.

Sintió la ira bullir bajo su piel, odiando que el mayor tomara una decisión sin al menos escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

―¡Suéltame! ―enojado le plantó ambas manos en el pecho y empujó contadas sus fuerzas para apartarse del odioso demonio que le miraba atormentado; no se separaron ni medio centímetro― ¡LEVI, SUÉLTAME!

Algo pareció encenderse en la profundidad de los orbes rojos antes de dejarle ir, tropezó un par de pasos hasta recobrar el equilibrio y le miró irascible. Su enojo empeoró cuando lo vio girarse apresuradamente y desaparecer por las puertas de cristal que daban al patio. Le siguió ignorando los cuchicheos y miradas curiosas, la burbuja se había roto, la sugestión había desaparecido y ellos habían sido el centro de atención por ese instante.

 **―ɤ―**

El pelinegro estaba colérico, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, descontrolado, con tantos sentimientos contradictorios, su mente era la definición de caos. La pesada piedra que se había instalado en su pecho años atrás y que sólo se había agrandado con el paso del tiempo le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Su tamaño había aumentado cuando vio al moreno bailar en el salón, casi compartiendo su sentimiento de _con cualquiera menos él_ , debido a su propia imposibilidad de bailar libremente con el joven. Había jugado una treta ilusoria a los invitados con tal de alejarlo de la rubia teñida de tetas grandes; pero casi le había asfixiado cuando Eren intentó hablarle de su entrada a la edad núbil.

 ** _¿Es que acaso pretendía abandonarle antes? ¿Realmente iba a dejarlo?_** Se arrancó la estúpida máscara del rostro y se restregó los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra los impulsos de su cuerpo que le exigían la sangre de quien le quería apartar de su niño.

Él había contado con décadas para asumir su separación, y aunque en el fondo de su mente había estado la espinita de la posibilidad, no pensó que Eren se rindiera y deseara marcharse con otra persona.

Sonrió con amargura, nunca se había planteado corresponder abiertamente sus sentimientos, considerándolos prematuros e infantiles. Eren pronto notaría que su tonta promesa de estar juntos por siempre nunca podría mantenerse y se resignaría a enamorarse de un humano con su mismo prospecto de vida.

Eso sería lo correcto, los humanos tenían que estar con los humanos. Había creído estar en paz con ese hecho, gran error. Era ridículo e hilarante no haberlo notado antes.

Descuidadamente se frotó el cuello, jamás se perdonaría por haberlo enviado a los brazos de algún humano que no comprendería la belleza efímera que suponía compartir los días con el moreno. Pero tampoco cedería a perderlo tan fácilmente. Eren le había pertenecido a él y nadie más por 15 largos años.

La ya conocida sensación le recorrió a lo largo de la médula. Como un percance de último minuto, su naturaleza egoísta ganó su batalla interna.

 **―ɤ―**

Eren le siguió rabioso hasta el jardín, deshaciéndose de la máscara perlada en el camino. En definitiva, el estúpido baile no había logrado su cometido, así que no tenía sentido seguirla llevando puesta. Finalmente le dio alcance en uno de los miradores.

―¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, grandí-s…

El pelinegro se giró para enfrentarlo, interrumpiendo su perorata y dejándole sin aliento.

Frente a él se hallaba la imagen que tanta curiosidad le había causado desde la niñez, y que sólo había logrado ver en parte, nuca como ahora.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las escamas negras que parecían provenir de su espalda hasta rodearle el cuello y atravesar sus brazos por secciones; un grupo de escamas más finas, que parecían variar en tonalidades oscuras de azul y negro, rodeaban los orbes color vino hasta las sienes y surcaban sus mejillas en tres picos arqueados hacia arriba. Pero lo más impresionante eran los dos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, curvados hacia la parte posterior del cráneo, sus inicios cubiertos por el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Inclusive su ropa había cambiado por unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas hasta las rodillas, y una capa de piel de animal que se arremolinaba en sus pies y parecía mecerse con una brisa inexistente. La piel mortecina de su pecho desnudo resaltaba contra las oscuras prendas, y en sus costados se podían apreciar más de esas escamas con diseño en pico procedentes de su espalda.

Se encontraba de pie ante un _Duc de l'enfer,_ en toda regla.

Era hermoso y aterrador _._ A partes iguales. Desconocía si se debía a su allure demoniaco o no. Pero él lo encontraba soberbio.

Espasmos le contrajeron el estómago, si de asombro o confusión, no lo sabía. Esta era sólo una cara del prisma que era su mentor, una de las tantas que no conocía, jamás le había visto con otra apariencia que no fuera la humana que le mostraba a todos. Le hizo pensar en todas las cosas que no sabía y probablemente nunca llegaría a saber del pelinegro... **_¿Estaba preparado para algo así? ¿Conocer sólo la parte central de la historia, obviando el inicio y el fin?_**

Levi dio un paso hacia adelante y él retrocedió otro.

―¿Me temes? ―inquirió con voz oscura, sonando en lo que parecían distintas frecuencias, como si fuera más de una voz saliendo de su garganta.

Los distintos tonos retumbaron en los oídos del moreno y vibraron a través de su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta. Levi seguiría siendo Levi, sin importar su aspecto.

―Deberías… Justo ahora no me encuentro en mis cabales…

Aunque no sonaba como una amenaza, pudo percibir el tono de advertencia. Su siempre relegado sentido común le recordó que Levi en estos momentos era más como un Duque Infernal, y no sólo su amado tutor.

―¿P-por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

―No lo sé. Quizá simplemente quería mostrarte cómo lucía en verdad el ser al que tontamente le habías profesado tu amor por tanto tiempo ―siguió avanzado y el moreno retrocediendo lejos de él. Decía no temerle, pero se veía bastante perdido―. Supongo que ya no te parezco tan atrayente…

―S-si estas tratando de espantarme, no está fu-funcionando.

―Bien ―un par de zancadas rápidas le dejaron frente al moreno, quien chocó de espaldas contra el panel del mirador. Sin vía de escape― porque no es lo que intento.

―L-Levi, ¿q-qué clase… de b-broma es ésta? ―preguntó sofocado, la cercanía del mayor le ponía nervioso.

―Ninguna en especial ―una de sus manos fue a la pared, a la altura del rostro sonrojado del moreno, el guante de la otra desapareció en pequeñas virutas de humo negro antes de tocar la mejilla ruborizada, permitiéndole sentir el calor que emanaba la suave piel― Sólo quiero recordarte un detalle.

―¿A-a qué te refieres? ―susurró, perdido en la sensación del delicado contacto de la mano contra su mejilla, sin notar como el pelinegro se acercaba cada vez más. Un suspiro escapó sus labios, embebido de las sensaciones que este le provocaba.

Por un momento la bruma nubló sus sentidos, recostó su peso en el panel de madera a sus espaldas mientras sentía la mano del pelinegro vagar hacia el sur hasta rodearle la cintura, aproximándolo. Como en un sueño vio el pálido rostro acercarse peligrosamente al suyo, para a último minuto desviarse hasta posarse en su oído.

―Te lo diré una única vez, Eren ―con parsimonia, saboreó el lóbulo a su alcance, consintiéndose libertades que nunca antes se había permitido con el joven a su cargo, y a la vez sorprendido de que el castaño se dejara hacer aunque estuviera ahí solicitando su autorización para casarse con alguien más.

―¿S-sí? ¿Qué cosa? ―cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento del mayor contra su oreja húmeda, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Sus piernas temblaron peligrosamente mientras esperaba con ansias aquello que tanto deseaba escuchar.

El pelinegro hizo una breve pausa, aumentando la tensión entre ellos, para finalmente decir esas palabras que, legalmente, mantendrían al moreno con sigo.

―Estar en tu _âge nubil_ no significa absolutamente nada, no esperes que acceda a cualquier petición que me hagas.

Las palabras le helaron el cuerpo al menor, quien tardó unas milésimas de segundo de más en procesarlas. Cuando comprendió empujó el cuerpo que le tenía apresado para alejarse, el demonio no se resistió, dando varios pasos atrás.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no, Levi?!

Los ojos teñidos del color de la sangre refulgían resueltos.

―Ya te lo dije, Eren. Resígnate, no insistas ganar una batalla perdida ―las palabras salieron silbadas entre los dientes.

 ** _Así que volvía a recordar a su enamorada_** , pensó con sorna el pelinegro; un minuto atrás si hubiese decidido abusar de él, no se habría negado, y ahora tenía el descaro de demandar su aprobación.

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó fastidiado mirando el rostro ahora rojo pero de furia. Pues no, no se casaría con nadie mientras él tuviera su tutelaje, tendría que esperar a cumplir su mayoría de edad civil para casarse; y eso si él no decidía _disuadir_ a los pretendientes.

―¡Contéstame, maldita sea! ―el moreno se aproximó aún con la mirada encendida, sus ojos repentinamente cristalizados por las lágrimas no derramadas― ¡Dime de una vez por qué no soy suficiente para ti!

El primer golpe que le impacto en el pecho lo aturdió menos que sus palabras. A ese golpe siguieron muchos más acompañados de quejas furiosas y lamentos frustrados. **_Será posible que él…_**

La verdad fue tan clara en su mente que casi quiso reírse de sí mismo. Había hecho angustiar al moreno al hacerle creer que lo estaba rechazando, y el angustiado había terminado siendo él.

―¿P-por qué joder? ¿Por qué? Esperé años… creyendo q-que mi edad era el problema ―gimoteó dolido el moreno, Levi trató de no reírse de la tergiversación, aun sin sacarlo de su confusión―. Sabes q-que quiero estar contigo, q-que te amo… S-supongo que nunca d-dejaré de ser un mocoso malcriado para ti…

―Shhh ―le silenció, colocando un dedo sobre los apetecibles labios, la sonrisita de deleite bailando en los suyos propios. El niño le miró entre enojado, triste y seriamente confundido―. No te equivoques, _mon chéri_ …

―¿D-de qué ha…?

La pregunta de menor murió en los finos labios del pelinegro, y este sinceramente maldijo todo el tiempo que había vivido sin probar semejante manjar.

Dejándose llevar por la insana euforia, el demonio ahogó los lamentos del moreno entrelazando sus bocas con fogosidad, y los carnosos labios le respondieron ávidos. Saboreó la inocencia y el amor en la traviesa lengua que con torpeza intentaba irrumpir en su boca, y percibió el anhelo contenido por largo tiempo en las succiones ansiosas a sus labios.

Para Eren aquello era un sueño de los putos dioses. Aferrándose al cuello de su tutor, abrió la boca aún más para aumentar el contacto todo lo posible, restregándose desvergonzadamente contra el otro cuerpo. Terminó enredando una de sus manos en el cabello del mayor y la otra bajó para acariciarle la espalda. Deseaba que no tuvieran que separarse jamás, temía que todo fuera una broma cruel, uno más de sus sueños.

Levi jadeó dentro de la boca del moreno y lo empujó hasta retenerlo de nuevo contra el panel, su consciencia marchándose del lugar cuando sintió los dedos del moreno toquetear las escamas que corrían a lo largo de su espina, una zona sumamente sensible en él. El pensamiento de que debían detenerse aguijoneó en el trasfondo de su cerebro, pero aquello se sentía tan maravillosamente que parecía una completa pérdida de juicio tomarlo en cuenta. La erección que se frotó contra su suya le regresó los pensamientos cuerdos. **_Tenían que parar._**

Cuando el pelinegro los obligó a detenerse, lo único que detuvo al castaño de colisionar contra el piso fueron los brazos del mayor, que le sostuvo con facilidad contra sí.

Ambos se encontraban agitados, y él definitivamente podía correrse únicamente con ver el rostro del moreno. Las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, la boca entreabierta y jadeante, y los ojos vidriosos; era una visión sublime. Su erección tiró dentro de sus pantalones y le costó cada gramo de su autocontrol no tomarlo ahí mismo, y Eren no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles gimiendo anhelante en su cuello.

Tratando de calmarlos a ambos, el pelinegro unió sus frentes, respirando pausadamente. Sabía que este sería su punto de no retorno. Había tirado por la borda todas sus creencias con respecto a los humanos en el momento que había posado sus labios sobre él; mejor dicho, en el momento que había posado sus ojos sobre él, tantos años atrás.

Había adorado cada segundo que el bebé Eren le dedicó durante las visitas de los Jaeger a su mansión, era una pequeña mota de pureza que iluminaba toda la casa con sus babas y sonrisa burbujeante. Todavía ahora, seguía complaciéndole que el joven le prefiriera por sobre las demás cosas.

Inconscientemente, había deseado ser valioso para el castaño, pero al mismo tiempo, el castaño se había vuelto indispensable para él. Sabía cómo manejar lo primero, pero no lo segundo.

El miedo ante lo desconocido le agitó las entrañas, porque sabía que ya no podría ignorar por más tiempo la sensación estremecedora que le recorría cada vez que el niño le decía que lo amaba, que quería estar siempre a su lado; las sacudidas que revolucionaban todas sus fibras sensoriales cuando se tocaban; el significado de la opresión en su pecho cada vez que el moreno afirmara aquel _por siempre_ tan improbable, recordándole que en algún momento no se encontraría más a su lado, y que si aquello le atormentaba se debía a que el moreno no le era indiferente.

Mientras acariciaba la mejilla besada por el sol con una dulzura que era ajena hasta para sí, entendió finalmente por qué Eren había insistido tanto en celebrar su cumpleaños, nunca se trató del tiempo que le restaba con él, sino de todos los años que habían disfrutado juntos, y de celebrar la posibilidad de compartir otro más. Y todos los que vinieran después de ese.

Complacido, arrastró el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, abrigándolo con la pesada capa mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor, mirando las mejillas afiebradas y los ojos brillantes de amor. El moreno se dejó arropar por la calidez que emanaba el pelinegro, sintiendo la suave tela de la prenda rozarle la nuca, pensando que si se trataba de un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

―Quiero que este sueño dure por siempre... ―fue sólo un murmullo, pero supo que el otro le había escuchado. Dejó salir un suspiro consternado que le cosquilleó en las sensibles escamas del cuello al pelinegro― Realmente... desearía no tener que irme nunca de tu lado, Levi... ―su voz vibró como si fuera a romperse, pero se contuvo.

―No lo arruines, Eren, no todavía.

―Disculpa… ―el moreno le dio una sonrisa abatida, tratando de evitar un tema que tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano.

―Shhh, no te disculpes ―susurró Levi, sujetándole por la barbilla para alzarle la cara y poder ver mejor los chispeantes ojos aguamarina brillar húmedos, que le contemplaron afligidos―. Todo estará bien…

 ** _Eso no podía asegurarlo_** , se recordó. Pero existían los portentos, ellos podían ser uno.

―Deberíamos ir con calma…

―Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que no será así, ya no soy más un niño pequeño, Levi. Sé que nuestro _Pour toujours_ viene con el límite de mi humanidad ―a pesar de lo triste que era esa afirmación, la convicción de sus palabras y la facilidad con que lo aceptaba le hizo recordar a ese pequeño niño atrevido de 8 años que había sido― y aun así, preferiría ser otra exhalación más en tu existencia, que nada en lo absoluto… Déjame disfrutar junto a ti lo que quede, por favor.

Y no pudo más que darle la razón a Eren, había crecido y madurado; casi se lamentaba que su _petit_ no pudiera mantenerse en la feliz ignorancia que suponía la niñez. Las palabras que quería decir no encontraban el camino al exterior, así que prefirió responderle de esa manera tan deliciosa que recién habían descubierto. Esta vez el beso fue más lento, permitiéndoles conocer la cavidad del otro, saborearse y explorarse sin prisas.

Suspirando placenteramente contra los labios hinchados del castaño, lo sintió sonreír.

―No puedes escapar más de tus sentimientos, o del miedo ―Eren le abrazó por la cintura y se aferró al cuerpo más pequeño, aspirando el aroma de la colonia masculina―. No más, Levi.

―Siempre lo supiste… ―suspiró, con una mueca― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Tuvo por respuesta una sonrisa del moreno.

 _No podía escapar._ Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en la curvatura del bronceado cuello, sintiendo la piel tersa y la presión de las carótidas. Dejándose arropar por la presencia de aquel que ya no podía ver únicamente como a un niño. _No quería escapar._

Apretó entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo, y reconectándose con el mundo, en medio del mirador, los acopló al baile que se realizaba en el salón, la música de la orquesta aunque lejana, aún tocaba para ellos. Enlazándose dulcemente con la danza hasta el término de la pieza, de igual manera se sostuvieron con cariño todas las siguientes. Y así hasta que los pies de su pequeño mocoso dolieron.

Su pequeño, su _petit_ , le pertenecía sólo a él; se pertenecían. El pensamiento le embriagó.

Eren no se negó cuando le ofreció que continuaran la fiesta en privado, ni cuando se abalanzó sobre sus sensibles labios. Tampoco dijo estar en desacuerdo cuando poco a poco sus trajes terminaron en el piso, y se dedicaron a adorarse con sus cuerpos hasta que el sol les tocó el cristal de la ventana.

Y ahí con su pequeño en brazos, extasiado y satisfecho, dejándose envolver con un sentimiento al que por fin podía poner nombre, que siempre había sentido pero nunca se había tomado la libertad de experimentar, se juró recuperar todos los años que no se había atrevido acercarse al menor por temor a la eminente pérdida. Ya lidiarían con eso cuando llegara el momento.

La voz adormilada a su lado lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

― _Je vous aime Levi, même si vous êtes un démon._ _Et je veux être avec toi pour toujours._

― _Pour toujours. Je vous promets, mon amour._

Se acercó a depositar un último beso sobre la alborotada cabellera castaña.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

Y se permitió dormir, soñando con un milagro que les permitiera seguir juntos, _por siempre._

* * *

¡Tachaaaan! ¿Que les ha parecido? Es mi primer AU, desde… Toujours xD Lo reescribí al menos 5 veces, y aunque quedó muy OoC, me terminó gustando.

 **Notas aclaratorias (de verdad lean si quieren entender algunas cosas xD):** Temporalmente, se encuentra ambientada en la Francia anterior a la Revolución Francesa, sin embargo, el Código Civil que utilicé para determinar la edad núbil de Eren fue el Código Civil Napoleónico (1804, post Revolución). Si algún francés lee esto, disculpen de antemano por jugar a mi antojo con su historia nacional, sin ánimos de ofender.

En esta historia, Levi es hijo de Astarté y Astaroth, como bien explico más abajo, Astarté tuvo 2 hijos (Deseo y Amor), y yo los uní en una sola persona, nuestro Levi :3 pero no es algo que se mencione, sino como algo tácito (siente atracción por Eren, y al final se da cuenta de que también le ama. Y Eren forever in love).

Levi es un Duque tanto en el mundo humano como en el infierno, título heredado de su padre demonio y en el humano no sabemos cómo rayos lo obtuvo, pero es un duque xD De su apariencia de demonio me gustaría aclarar unas cosas, (que quizá es algo que no expliqué muy bien en la historia, porque sino mis descripciones serian aún más largas xD) para que se lo imaginen como yo: La capa sería como la de Jon Snow (Game of Thrones), y el diseño de las escamas en su espalda son en realidad las Alas de la Libertad de la Legión de Reconocimiento, las escamas en sus brazos son las puntas de las alas por eso le atraviesan por secciones. Las del cuello y el rostro si son cosa mía.

La relación que tiene Levi con los Jaeger antes de ser tutor de Eren es "desconocida" (hasta para mi xD) puede que algún día escriba alguna otra cosa en el mismo universo, cuando mi mente no quiera dar para otra idea y solo me quede exprimir esta jajajaja

Aquí les dejoiformación sobre la _mamá_ de Levi:

 _*Astarté_ : también conocida como Baalit, Astartea, Estarot y Diana: reina de los espíritus de la muerte y esposa de Astaroth; preside los placeres del amor, su figura tiene cabeza de ternero con cuernos, y una cruz en la mano. Tuvo dos hijos: el Deseo y el Amor.

Probablemente si buscan a Astarté en internet les hablarán sobre una diosa, en esta historia tomo la versión de la teología cristiana (recordemos la costumbre cristiana de demonizar cualquier deidad ajena a su creencia), así que Levi se refiere a un demonio cuando dice _"Y por Astarté…"_

 **Mi pésimo francés:**

 _-Étage noble – Piano nobile:_ se refiere al piso principal de las mansiones.

 _-Pour Toujours:_ Por siempre

 _-Je vous aime Levi, même si vous êtes un démon. Et je veux être avec toi pour toujours:_ Te amo, incluso si eres un demonio. Y quiero estar contigo por siempre

 _-Pour toujours._ _Je vous promets, mon amour:_ Por siempre. Te lo prometo, mi amor.

 _-Bal Masqué_ : Baile de máscaras

 _-Crème dela crème:_ La crema de la crema (obvio jaja), se refiere a los nobles de mayor renombre dentro de la aristocracia.

 _-Duc de l'enfer_ : Duque de los infiernos.

 _-âge nubil:_ Edad núbil, donde un menor tiene edad para casarse con autorización de su padre o tutor legal.

 _-Petit:_ Pequeño.

 _-Duché:_ Ducado.

 _-Mon chéri:_ Cariño.

Si se me olvida alguna, pregunten, y yo les diré que intenté decir jajajajaja. Todo salido del traductor de google, así que entenderán que la traducción no es nada buena, pero las palabras en francés me pueden, no pude evitarlo c:

Y esto es todo, me despido por ahora, espero les guste. Curiosamente me había propuesto no escribir más de 1000 palabras (como ejercicio para reducir mis descripciones y aumentar los diálogos) pero ya ven, me pasé del objetivo por casi 4500 xD

Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada (a la hora que lean esto).

Y si no les quita mucho tiempo, comenten, eso hace que la sonrisa de esta carita - :D sea más grande.

¡Saludos, y besitos de gato a todos! :3


End file.
